


Leaving

by Arsana (TheRedRedness)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/F, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRedness/pseuds/Arsana
Summary: Just small talk between Kairi and Asuka.
Relationships: Asuka/Kairi Sane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Kairi may be leaving, but I'm not going to stop writing these two.
> 
> (Just pretend that she had to leave for other reasons.)

"I wish you didn't have to leave. The Kabuki Warriors would've been greater than ever."

"I know, but you know why I have to leave. I may return someday, but we'll have to see what happens."

"Yeah, but I'm going to be lonely without you. I don't want to find another tag-team partner.

"I'll still come and watch your matches. And you won't be lonely, there is one place I'll never leave."

"Where is that place?"

"Your heart. I'm in your heart and you're in mine so I won't be lonely too."

"You always find ways to make everything better."

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble so please go easy on me.


End file.
